Reminiscence
by Kaimei
Summary: Just as the title states, and those who are too lazy to see what it means... Lina is remembering past events about her and Gourry. { LG. Songfic. }


~ A/N: Oi minna, this is a songfic, using the song 'Together Forever'. I know it's a song from Pokemon, but it REALLY fits the LG Coupling. This songfic doesn't take off any time line, besides it being a year after TRY.  There's no real big plot behind it, just a simple songfic about Lina thinking back about her and Gourry. Once you read the lyrics, you'll see how this fits them. ~

_You've been such a good friend,_

_I've known you since I don't know when,_

_We've got a lot of friends,_

_But they come and go._

_Even though we never said it,_

_There's something that the two of us both know._

Lina pushed the many platters and plates to the side, gazing out the window to her blonde headed companion. He was outside, playing with some town children, it was funny, seeing the kids hang on his arms and legs, even one on his back. Gourry seemed to get along with them; he in heart was a big child himself. Lina tapped her chin with an ivory-gloved index finger, a soft smile on her face as she watched. They've known each other for so long, she could remember it as if it were yesterday, but she knew it was much longer, sometimes she didn't even know, hell, it felt like she's known him forever. Lina watched him as the children had finally brought him down, and were now lying all over him, they seemed to have one, with a small shake of her head, and she emitted a faint chuckle. Zel and Amelia had left again; they always seem to leave, but she was beginning to get used to it, slowly but surely.

_Together, forever no matter how long,_

_From now, until the end of time,_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure,_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay,_

Together and forever more.

Lina gazed across the tavern; couples were flirting or kissing, making out… the usual. She shook her head again, and turned her gaze back to the man being sat on by multiple children. Lina's thoughts rapidly flew back to that moment at the fire, a year or so ago… isn't that right? She asked how long Gourry would remain as her protector… and… he had replied with forever. That made her blush then, didn't it? But now, all she could do was smile goofily, which in turn made her blush and mentally smack herself. But… Gourry would keep his word, and he'll always be here. They'll always to be together, to put it simply.

_Always gone that extra mile,_

_Depended on you all the while._

_Even in the good and bad times,_

_You will see._

_From now until our journey's end,_

_You know you can always count on me._

Lina ordered a simple glass of water, and took a few sips from it, running the gloved finger along the tip of the glass. She depended on Gourry to keep her safe, when it was that awful time of the month, and he did a very good job at it. There have been a lot of bad times, yet good times with us. Lina thought, like the time when I almost died… and when Hellmaster Phibbrizzo took him away. Those were the bad times… the good times were… too many times to count. Gourry could annoy her with his stupidity, but it also made him innocently cute. For some reason, Lina bit her lip, not too hard, yet hard enough to cause the area where she bit at to become a bit white. Lina could always count on him and… it was mutual. Gourry could always count on her, and if their journeys did end… well, let's not think about that now. Lina told herself, taking another sip.

_No matter where our destiny leads,_

_I'll be there for you, always come through,_

_And that you can believe._

Lina emitted another chuckle, looking up at the ceiling. Wherever fate takes them, she'll be there for that idiot, as he will be there for her, and that's something Lina's come accustomed to. And like hell would she –EVER- let this happiness be taken away from her, even if she's got so many enemies. Lina finished off the water, placed a few golden coins on the table, she was in a good mood, so why not leave a tip? She placed her hands behind her head as she walked out; Gourry was still playing with the children. "Oi, Gourry." Lina called over to him, and he looked over, as did the seven children on his arms and legs. "Time to get going, set the brats down." This was meant to be mean, but Lina's always had a soft spot for brats, so she smiled when saying this. The children at first looked offended, but realized that it was a joke… after a few glares, and released Gourry after some tight hugs. Gourry sighed a little, and patted each on the head, padding over to Lina. "Okay." He simply responded, a big, goofy grin on his face. Lina shook her head, laughing a little, her crimson gaze closed off by her eyelids. This was how it's going to be from now on, and she couldn't be happier.

~ A/N: I know, I didn't use the other two choruses, but that'd be repeating the same exact thing… I hope you all like this. ~


End file.
